Innocence Can Be Deceiving
by tropical
Summary: -Redone; chapter one up- AAML in later chapters- Mewtwo is after destruction, but Mew is blocking his goal while Ash, Misty, and Brock are in the middle ..


Note: Totally re-doing this old fic thing and I'll get around to a new chapter after I update IWTS. I hope you enjoy and any fans that are still alive from the last time I updated this .. I'll get to it by the beginning of May. --Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own anything? Nope ..  
  
* Innocence can be Deceiving: I Have Returned *  
  
The clouds parted slightly, allowing an amount of sunlight to filter through. A glimmer of purple dipped down below the cloud line, skimming above the surface of a stream below. The build of the figure vaguely resembled Mew, but a noticeably amount larger, a long curving tail that remained up against his body instead of Mew's that hung below her. His face was cold, void of emotion whatsoever, his eyes a deep violet that scarcely showed anything other than hatred. He hated humans. He hated them with his entire being. Following his clone, he floated up back into the clouds, soaring off in the direction of The Lake Of Life.  
  
***  
  
It was getting dark, the sky fading into a dark velvety color. A few stars were beginning to shine, scattering all throughout the sky. In the distance, dark clouds were beginning to form, gliding silently closer to the forest cabin where everyone was staying.  
  
Misty sat out on the front porch, staring off into space. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just in an almost trancelike state. She didn't even notice Ash's presence until he seated himself next next to her.   
  
" Hey Misty. " He said softly, giving a sideways glance at her. ' She's pretty.. ' He quickly shook his head free from the thought, but it was difficult. She was bathed lightly in the starlight, making her look even more beautiful. Not knowing what else to say, he fell silent.  
  
" Hi. " She replied after a pause. It was out of her character, but she couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked in the moonlight. She mentally slapped herself. ' What am I thinking? '  
  
Ash looked at her again, bravely placing his hand on top of hers. Misty's eyes widened in surprise, before a light blush stained her cheeks. ' H-he's touching my hand. ' ( Oooh, how romantic. :: Sarcasm :: ) She lost her train of though though when the clouds that had been threatening to storm finally reached the sky above the cabin. Misty shivered as a breeze passed by.  
  
Ash was watching misty, and noticed her shiver. ' I hope she doesn't get mad.. ' He removed his ever-present blue vest and gently draped it over the read head, who immediately looked up, surprised once more. The shock wore of quickly though, and she smiled at the trainer beside her, leaning gently against him, head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Feeling the added weight, Ash looked over at Misty to see that her light blue eyes had closed. He blushed a light scarlet, readjusting the vest he had placed over her. He smiled slightly as she sighed contentedly in her sleep. He then gazed out at the cloudy sky, as a low rumble sounded. ' It's gunna rain.. '   
  
Sure enough a light sheet of rain poured from the heavens, chilling the air even more. Ash scooted closer to Misty in hopes of keeping her warm but not waking her. He felt another cold breeze blow by, ruffling his hair.  
  
Misty's eyes flickered open to see rain. She shivered. ' It's cold. ' She looked up, blue hues widening when she realized who she was leaning on. She quickly moved to an upright position, blushing a deep crimson. " Sorry. " She mumbled under her breath, not looking at Ash.  
  
Ash said nothing, but watched as Misty got to her feet and quietly padded back into the cabin. He grinned weakly after she was out of sight and reached a hand up to touch his shoulder. ' That was nice. '  
  
Misty continued to make her way through the cabin to her bed, where she plopped down with a sigh. ' What was I thinking? ' She scolded herself. She was usually so good at hiding her love for Ash. Well.. love was a strong word.   
  
***  
  
Mewtwo touched down gracefully, feet brushing lightly against the lush grass. His eyes scanned the surface of the lake, then rested on the island in the center. He could wait for his clone. The full moon was still a day away. With an impatient swish of his tail, he bowed his head, trying to fit in some sleep.  
  
In the mean time, Mew opened her eyes slowly, taking in where she was. It surprised her none that she was drifting in a bubble near the bottom of the lake, curled into a loose ball. She lifted her head up as the bubble began to head toward the surface where Mewtwo was must surly waiting. He had no patience.  
  
***  
  
Ash awoke to the smell of food wafting through the house, making his stomach growl in protest that he wasn't eating at that very minute. Pikachu lay curled on the pillow beside him, breathing softly. He shook the mouse gently while grabbing his hat.   
  
" Morning Pikachu. " He smiled as the Pokemon yawned loudly. " Piiiiiiiiiiiii ka. " It stretched it's small body out before leaping up to Ash's shoulder. The trainer left the room still wearing his baggy white pajamas, and placed himself at the table.  
  
" Is it ready yet? " he whined to Brock who was skillfully flipping a pancake in the air. " Almost " the breeder replied, dumping the food onto a plate and shoving it in front of Ash. " Enjoy. "  
  
" And for the beautiful young lady, " he carefully placed the plate in front of her. " It's my own recipe. There was a usual glint in his eye that he always had when in the presence of a woman.  
  
Pikachu followed close on his friends tail, walking up to the bowl of Pokefood. He cocked his head to the side at the fact that Togepi wasn't present. He usually watched over the baby Pokemon for Misty and naturally was worried.  
  
Ash glanced over at the empty seat next to him, wondering where Misty could be. He was pretty sure she wasn't in her bed.. The thought didn't worry him for long though, or if it did he didn't show it. He crammed the entire pancake in his mouth then started choking and coughing, beating his hand on his throat. A sigh of relief came when he was better and resumed stuffing inhuman amounts of food into his mouth.  
  
Of in the woods Misty sat next to a lake she'd found earlier that morning. The surface shimmered beautifully, reflecting the suns rays and making it glow. It was incredibly clean, and she could she the sandy bottom for quite aways until it deepened too much. She had her fishing pole, something that hadn't bee seen for a while, and was contentedly fishing with Psyduck watching her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
She watched the surface of the water, leaning back against the tree behind her and lazily crossing her legs. It was a nice day to fish, the sun high in the afternoon sky with a slight breeze. She'd been fishing the first time she'd met Ash too... She gave her head a small shake. Why was she thinking about him again? A splash from the water caught her attention though, and turned her head only to see Psyduck flailing around in the shallow waters. " Psyduck... " She groaned getting up to help the duck to shore. ' He can be so stupid sometimes... did I say sometimes? I meant all the time. '  
  
***  
  
The bubble burst as it touched the air, dropping Mew into the air where she hung, eyes flashing pink. She glided over to her clone, who by the looks of it, was sleeping. She laughed her innocent laugh and prodded him lightly with her small fingers, covering her mouth to contain her laughter.  
  
The other Pokemon's eyes flashed open. He wasn't happy with his clone's behavior, but that was just the way she was. Too innocent. She didn't have a clue about what she was going to do with her own paws, and that was probably a good thing. He raised his head, speaking to the small pink Pokemon with his psychic powers.   
  
" It is time. " He said coldly, eyes flashing coolly, forming a blue forcefield around himself. Mew did the same, only guarded by pink. They took flight, going high into the clouds to wait for the moon. Tonight was the night they had been waiting for.   
  
***  
  
Misty returned to the cabin sometime after breakfast in a little bit better of a mood. She entered the house, smiling and offering a small wave at the occupants. Ash, who had been stroking Pikachu, quickly got to his feet at the sight of Misty.  
  
" Where were you all morning? You missed a good breakfast. " The young trainer told the redhead one hand on his stomach, the other behind his head.  
  
" I was just thinking.. " She reliped. " And Psyduck almost drowned...again. " She added with a sigh.   
  
Ash returned to his chair, his electric friend jumping back into his trainer's lap as Ash resumed petting him. " You know Misty... you need to train that dumb duck sometime, " He said with a sly smile.  
  
" Well at least I don't have a Charizard that listens only half the time and prefers naps over battles! "  
  
" Yeah? My Pokemon are twice as strong as any of yours! "  
  
The two glared at eachother before storming off. Ash out the door, and Misty to her bed.  
  
" Those two really need to grow up, ' Brock commented as they disappeared.  
  
--  
  
" Mew " The disembodied voice echoed throughout the endless sky, through the fluffy white clouds and clear blue sky. The Pocket Monster came into clear view, it's innocent pastel pink body gleaming cheerfully against the gentle rays of the sun that lay half hidden by a large cloud. It blinked it's large blue eyes slowly a few times, simply drifting in mid air. It's slender tail fell limply behind it's body, short arms hanging at it's side.A magic sparkle seemed to surround the Pokemon wherever it went, ensuring it's rareness. With hardly any noise at all it disappeared, teleporting to wherever it's psychic powers took it.  
  
* Innocence Can Be Deceiving: The Trouble With Darkness  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were, as usual, walking along a forest rail, Brock trying to figure exactly where they were, but also typical, failing miserably.  
  
" This is all your fault Ash Ketchem! When we get to the next city you in for it! " Misty's shouting was all to common in their travels.  
  
" Well maybe we wouldn't be lost in the first place if you kept your big mouth shut and let me concentrate! " Ash hollered back even though they were only a few feet apart.  
  
Pikachu sat resting on Ash's shoulder, observing the argument between his two closest friends. Turning his soft amber gaze, his eyes widened at the sight of a cabin in the far distance. " Pika! " The electric rodent tugged at the sleeve of Ash's shirt, trying to capture his attention.  
  
" What it it Pikachu? " Ash looked at his companion, then followed his gaze to the cabin. " Oh, wow! " he sent a glare at Misty. " I told you my sense of direction was good. "   
  
" Good!? How can you even say that!? We've been wandering around this creepy bug-filled forest for two days and you call that good!? " Misty shouted, her anger boiling up. Ash could be so stupid sometimes.  
  
Choosing to ignore her outburst, Ash folded his hands behind his head. " I hope there's some food at that place. "  
  
Misty and Brock sweatdropped as a growl came from Ash and Pikachu's stomachs at the same time.  
  
Ash turned to his faithful Pokemon. " I guess we think alike, don't we buddy? "  
  
The group were at the doorstep of the cabin about an hour later with a hungry Ash, an angry Misty, and a lost looking Brock. It was Brock who stepped up and rapped lightly on the door then fell silent. Having no response he raised his hand ready to knock again when the door opened, and a beautiful girl stepped out. Her hair was a cherry brown, with bright blue eyes, wearing a light green top with shorts. A smile spread across her face as she saw the three.  
  
" Oh, hello, come in, come in. " She motioned her arms for them to enter, which they quickly obliged.   
  
By this time Brock's eyes were hearts, staring at the girl and moving closer at the same time. As always, Misty was there to save her from Brock's long and so-called romantic speeches, and pulled him away by his ear with a sigh. " Come on lover boy. "  
  
***  
  
The shimmering Pocket Monster hovered silently over the wooden house, looking over the humans that had entered. All that was needed was her companion.. " Mew... " Blue orbs blinked, followed by the tilting of her head. Something would happen in only two days on the full moon...She drifted higher, then finally evaporated into thin air.   
  
***  
  
" Oooooh. " The three trainers gasped as they looked around the cabin, which was well furnished with highly polished wood.  
  
" Now this is more like it. " Misty said as she plopped down on one of the fluffy beds. " I can't wait to get a bath "  
  
" All you ever worry about is taking your bath when so many other things are more important. " Ash reliped from his own bed.  
  
" Your the one with mixed up priorities Mr. Ketchem. " said, becoming angry.  
  
" Why don't we all calm down, " Brock suggested, putting his hands up. " We just need some sleep and a bath and we'll be in the next city in no time at all. " He walked over to his sleeping arrangement, and fluffed the pillow and smoothed out the blanket.  
  
" Yeah I guess, " Ash agreed, taking off his blue vest and setting it on top of his backpack. He patted the space on his bed signaling Pikachu to come up, which the mouse accepted. He leapt lightly onto the comforter, snuggling against Ash. " Chaaaaa-aa " The electric Pokemon said with a yawn.  
  
Ash also lay back, removing his ever present League hat. With a yawn, he leaned back on his pillow, closing his eyes. In the bed across from him Misty lay awake, Togepi curled up in it's shell on the pillow beside her. She glanced out the window beside her, looking out at the sky. " Almost full moon. " She whispered to herself watching the large orb in the sky. After a few minutes tiredness swept over her and she fell into slumber.  
  
Brock was pretty much asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, nothing bothering him or keeping him up.  
  
From the shadows two gleaming blue eyes peered coldly out at the world. Mew drifted slowly out from the cover of the trees, the moon bathing it in an erie glow. It's small ears flicked, gazing skyward at the moon. It was almost full, most of it visible. The Pokemon giggled cutely to itself as it retreated back into the cover of darkness.  
  
***  
  
The sun rose early the next morning, the alarm call of a Dotrio somewhere in the distance. The occupants of the cabin were pretty much awake, Misty taking already taking her bath and Brock fixing dinner for the young lady and his two friends. Ash, as usual was sleeping in, even though the sun was creeping higher into the sky.  
  
" Ash! " Misty held a pillow high above Ash, who was shoring, arms sprawled out, opened his eyes quickly upon contact.Misty's mind wandered as Ash rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. ' He's so cute when he's sleeping ' she thought dreamily before realizing what she was thing. ' Ahhh!! What am I saying? He's just a stupid brat that owes me a bike. ' She folded her arms, looking down at the master-in-training who was currently stretching and yawning.  
  
Eyes half open, he turned to Misty. " What time is it? " He spoke in a sleepy tone, still wearing his black tee-shirt.  
  
" It's almost one, you should have been up hours ago. " Misty replied, calming down a little bit.  
  
" Sorry, " He said, not sounding as if he meant it at all. Sleeping in was something he did all too often. With another yawn, he reached for his hat, and placed it on his unruly black hair. " Breakfast ready? I'm hungry. " He told Misty more than questioned.  
  
" Brock should be done by now. Is food all you think about? " Misty asked, becoming a bit annoyed for no reason.  
  
Ash just ignored the question, slipping out of bed and grabbing his vest on the way to the kitchen. The kitchen was nice and cozy, and smelled of Brock's good cooking. He took a seat next to Brock, and an empty chair where Misty would site. On the other side of Brock was Karissa, the cabin owner.   
  
Misty came back into the kitchen having woken Ash, and took her place. Brock dished out the food and everyone began eating. Ash at an amazing rate, devoured his in less then two minutes and was still hungry. Pikachu and Togepi were eating a small dish of Brock's famous Pokemon chow, and the remainder of the people were eating at a normal pace.  
  
Having everyone finished, Brock went off to wash the dishes, and Karissa had disappeared into the garden. Ash gave a nervous glance over at the read-head, who was looking out the window next to her. Ash liked her..a lot. But he hid his feeling quite well. Trying to break the silence between them, Ash spoke. " Wanna have a practice match out front? " He had already gotten up from his seat, and grabbed his backpack.  
  
Misty snapped out of her daze, and turned to Ash. " Sounds good. " She also got to her feet, and went back to her room to grab her pack. Having made sure that she had everything, she followed Ash out into the front yard. It was quite spacious, and in the middle of a forest. The perfect place for a Pokemon match.  
  
" I chose you, Bulbasaur! " Ash tossed one of his favorite Pokemon onto the grass, where the mixed animal/plant Pocket Monster now stood. " Bulba! " It's fierce red eyes shimmered in the sunlight, the rays giving the grass type a slight advantage.  
  
" Go, Starmie! " For once the Pokemon that appeared was the right one, not Psyduck. The star-shaped Pokemon spun around a few times, the light reflecting off the jewel in the center of it's body.  
  
" Bulbasaur, Vine Whip! " Two vines shot from around Bulbasaur's shoulders, moving rapidly toward Starmie, where they proceeded to wrap themselves around the Pokemon, whipped it up in the air, then slamming it against the ground. He continued this process a few times before releasing the now damaged Starmie.  
  
" Starmie no! " Misty shouted encouraging things to her Pokemon then ordered it to attack. " Starmie, Water Gun! "  
  
The water-type did a few spins, then fired a jet of water at Bulbasaur, knocking him back a little. Ash wasn't all that worried; Bulbasaur could take care of himself.  
  
" Bulbasaur, Leech Seed. "  
  
The grass-type arched his back, sending a plant seed from the bulb on his back to the star Pokemon before him. It hit it's mark, then sprouted, tangling Starmie in a energy-draining trap. The gem in the center of it's body began to blink, signaling that the Pokemon had had enough of the battle.  
  
" Oh Starmie, are you okay? " Misty rushed out to her Pokemon giving it a cheery smile. " You did good. " She held up the creature's Pokeball, then turned to Ash. " I'm going to beat you one of these days Ash Ketchem. " 


End file.
